Plot Ideas
by kevin1984
Summary: A selection of First chapter from Stories i might write. Pairings include Harry/Dapne Harry/Daphe/Hermione Harry/Astoria Harry/Daphne/Astoria and others when i feel inspred to write. All stories chapter will be M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hi these are a selection of ideas that have been running around in my head for while. I might turn them into full stories but have not decided yet.**

**Idea One**

**Gringotts**

Harry sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was suppose to be his wedding day. After the battle of Hogwarts he had found out that he was contracted to marry Ginny Weasley, and that the contract had been set up by his now dead Headmaster and Molly Weasley, several years ago. Harry wasn't to bothered about this as he and Ginny were in love anyway. They were in the middle of their wedding when all hell broke loose. Some girl he had never seen before walked into the room demanding that the wedding was called off, as he was contracted to marry her. The Goblin performing the ceremony had immediately stopped. All parties had then been taken into a room while the Goblins attempted to sort out the mess. So here he was now sitting in a room with his soon to be wife, her family and this mysterious blonde and her family. Harry was sure he had seen her before around Hogwarts, but could not place what house she was in. He held on to Ginny hand much to the disgust of the blonde now sitting opposite him. Suddenly the door opened revealing several armoured Goblins and a smartly dressed Goblin in the middle carrying a number of documents. Harry watched Molly Weasley stand up.

"What the hell is going on. I demand to know, why this bitch has interrupted my daughter's wedding day."

Harry looked to see the Goblin eyes flash. "You should be silent Mrs Weasley. You are in enough trouble as it is."

Harry watched Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. He wondered what the Goblins was talking about her being in trouble. He then looked to see the Goblin turn and smile at the Blonde's father.

"Lord Greengrass I thank you for bringing this to our attention. Had you not then the young lord would have been trapped in a fabricated marriage."

Harry stood up. "Excuse Sir, what do you mean Fabricated? I love Ginny and I have never seen this girl before. Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

The important looking Goblin nodded. "The contract between yourself Lord Potter and Miss Weasley, was forged. The contract was for you and Miss Greengrass here to marry. This being agreed by both your parents and Miss Greengrass parents. You were to be wed on your 17th birthday. Here is the true copy of the document written up by your parents."

Harry looked at the contract. This was no joke he was in fact meant to marry someone called Daphne Greengrass, who he guessed was the mysterious blonde sitting opposite him. He then looked to see the Goblin hand him another document. He had already seen this contract it was the one written up between himself and Ginny.

"I still don't understand what you mean by a fabricated marriage?"

Goblin pulled out a vial from his pocket. "Maybe if you drink this things will become more clearer Milord. You see you have been subjected to a love potion that has been fed to you over several years. Forcing you to slowly fall in love with Miss Weasley. This was the plan of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. They knew you were extremely wealthy and being the Weasley are fairly poor, them setting you up with their daughter would mean half your fortune would become theirs once the marriage was completed. Had Lord Greengrass here not stopped the ceremony, then half of your estate would now be transferred into the Weasley's vault."

Harry looked over to Molly to see her trying to avoid his gaze. Her reaction was all he needed to see, that suggested the Goblin was telling the truth. He uncorked the vial and downed the contents. He suddenly felt light headed before he collapsed and knew no more.

**Gringott Hospital Wing**

Harry opened his eyes. His head felt like a a melon had been smashed over it. He slowly sat up to find himself in bed, covered with a white sheet. He looked to the side to see the same blonde girl sitting next to his bed fast asleep. He wondered where Ginny was, suddenly everything came flashing back from the meeting. His marriage to Ginny had been a plot to make the Weasley's richer. Harry still could not believe it. He noticed some movement to his left and saw Daphne slowly open her eyes. His heart began to beat very fast. Never had he seen such beauty. Those sapphire blue eyes were just mesmerizing.

"Your awake. Good I will tell the Goblins. Maybe now we can get this mess straightened out."

Harry watched Daphne walk towards the door. He wanted to know where Ginny was and the other Weasley's. "Daphne excuse me for asking, but do you know where the Weasley's are?"

Daphne turned to look at the boy she was suppose to marry. She had some serious work on her hands, if she was going to turn him into a respected Lord of their world.

"I would assume they have all been taken down to the mines to work. That is the punishment for potential line theft in our world. Now just lay back and relax. God knows how much potion they had to flush out of you."

Harry laid back in bed and watched Daphne leave the room. He only had to wait about five minutes before the door opened again revealing a tall gentleman and Daphne along with a Goblin in a white coat. Harry watched the little Goblin pull out some sort of stick before waving it over him.

"Everything is gone. He is fine now."

Harry guessed the goblin was talking about the potions he had been fed, and their effects on his mind and body. He noticed the tall gentleman frowning at him. Harry gulped.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Harry Potter."

Clyde looked at the son of Lily and James Potter and frowned. He was certainly not what he was expecting from the son of a Lord and lady of a Most Ancient Noble house. Yet he knew it was not the boys fault. The poor lad had been having his strings pulled from day one, and clearly had no clue who he actually was.

"The name is Clyde Greengrass Lord Potter. I was a friend of your mother and father, before they were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The contract between yourself and my daughter was written up just before they went into hiding. Originally you were to come to me and my wife if anything happened to your parents. This is what was stated in their will, however Albus Dumbledore use his power as chief warlock to have the wills sealed, making him your magical guardian. With this power he was responsible for your welfare. I did everything I could in the Wizengamot to have the decision turned but was always out voted by the majority. Daphne knew about the contract when she was eleven and has been keeping a eye on you from afar, reporting to me if there were any difficulties.

I had a funny feeling the old fool would have set something like this up and had both copies of the contract moved to the Greengrass Vault, stopping Dumbledore from tampering with it. However it seems that wasn't enough and he decided to forge his own contract between you and Miss Weasley. As your magical guardian he would have been well in his right to do so, But his contract could not replace the real one set up between me and your parents. Daphne informed me about you falling in love with Miss Weasley, and immediately alarm bells started to go off. I knew the best time to bring everything up would be during the wedding. That way there would be no escape for the Weasley's."

Harry nodded. "So I was only in love with Ginny, because I was being dosed with love potion? And the Weasley's were only acting like a family toward me because they knew of the contract and what they would gain when I married Ginny."

Clyde nodded sadly. "I am afraid so Lord Potter."

Something else was puzzling Harry. Why was Clyde referring to him as Lord Potter, come to think of it that is what the Goblin had called him in the meeting as well. Was he someone important in the magical world?"

"Sir forgive me asking, But why do you refer to me as Lord Potter, and not just Harry Potter."

Clyde looked at Harry, then frowned again. It was clear that Dumbledore had done everything in his power to hide Harry true heritage from him.

"To answer your question Harry. Your mother and father were Lord and lady Potter of the most Ancient and Noble house Potter. As their son you inherit the title and become your head of house. Your name carries a lot of power in our world Harry. Not just because of what you are famous for but for what position your father held in the Ministry. I have no clue what the old fool has told you about the Wizengamot Harry, come to think of it I bet he as told you nothing of the Wizengamot as he?"

Harry shook his head.

Clyde sighed. He was just pleased the old fool was dead now, otherwise he himself might have found him being sent to Azkaban for murder. Every heir was suppose to be informed of their heritage once they reached their 14th birthday. They were to study and learn about the politics of their world and where they would stand in society.

"The Wizengamot is a council formed of the various head of family of our world. It is split into three groups. You have the Minor houses. You then have the Ancient Houses, and finally you have the Noble and Ancient houses. These house are at the top of all the other houses in the Wizengamot. Not only do they go back to the time of the founders, but they also tend to have some nobility behind them. For example. Your father was not just Lord Potter but Duke Potter. My family is an Ancient family, but not Noble. A long with your name three other houses carry the title of Most Ancient Noble house. They are the Longbottom's, the Bones and Finally the Blacks."

Clyde noticed Harry look down when the Black family was mentioned. He was well aware that Sirius had been Harry's godfather and knew the boy was still dealing with the grieve of his death. He decided to change topics

"These four Most Ancient and Noble houses each have seven votes. The Ancient Houses each have five votes and finally the minor houses each have three votes. Due to Dumbledore being your magical guardian, he immediately became the proxy for the Potter family. He was also given the Black family vote, until such a time as Sirius was released from Azkaban. This gave him 14 votes, not to mention three votes being from house Dumbledore, meaning he could decide if a law was passed or defeated as he had total of 17 votes. However now that you are seventeen you no longer need a proxy and can take your own seat within the Wizengamot. I also have a funny feeling you have inherited the Black title as well, but I would need to confirm that with the Goblins."

Clyde was interrupted from saying anything further as the same smartly dressed Goblin walked into the room.

"Indeed he has Lord Greengrass. You are now looking at Lord Potter-Black. He was suppose to accept the title at Sirius Black will reading, however we were informed by Dumbledore that you were ill and that he would let you know. We had a funny feeling he had not told you anything, especially when you broke into the Lestranges vault."

Harry looked down sheepishly. He had forgotten about his little break in with Hermione and Ron. He was actually surprised that he was still alive after all he had broken the one cardinal sin and stolen from another vault.

The Goblin smiled. "Yes Lord Potter-Black, we haven't forgotten about that, we have removed a small amount from your vault to pay for the damages and to buy a new dragon. Normally it would have been a larger amount, however due to the nature of what you took, we have halved the normal fee. Now where was I ah yes. Had Dumbledore informed you that you were now Lord Black, then you would have been entitled to enter the Lestranges vault with out breaking into it. The Lestrange marriage was annulled at the will reading of Sirius and Bella Lestrange was casted out of the Black family. Meaning the Lestranges vault would become part of the Black fortune, due to the bulk of the Lestranges wealth coming from the marriage contract between the two families."

Harry gritted his teeth, had he known what he knew now, then he would have pushed the old fool onto the tracks at King Cross station. He had broken into Gringotts for nothing. He turned to the smartly dressed Goblin.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me."

The Goblin paused before looking down at his notes. "Well there is the matter of your parents wills now that Dumbledore is dead and you have reached your majority then you are entitled to read them. Also there is the matter of both your estates. Both include a huge amount of gold, Properties and investments. Also there is the little problem of taking another wife for the Black line."

This caught Harry's attention. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I not only have to marry Miss Greengrass but I have to marry someone else as well?"

The Goblin nodded. "Indeed Milord. Sirius did mention someone at the will reading, however I have a sneaky feeling after what we have learnt regarding you then she has been wiped of this information. He mentioned a certain Miss Granger, after he had left her the entire Black Library, and said how you two would be perfect for each other."

Harry shook his head. "Well that will not be happening, as she is in love with Ronald Weasley. In fact I wonder if she has been made aware of what they had done to me?"

The Goblin nodded. "We were also wondering this. She is waiting upstairs in one of the office. I had just received word from our healer that you were all better. I thought you would like to be there when we explained things to her. Especially that her now boyfriend will be working in the mines to pay back everything he took from you."

This also caught Harry attention. "You mean Ron as been stealing from me as well?"

The Goblin looked down at his notes. "According to our record, 10,000 galleons have been removed from you trust vault every year and placed in vault in his name. Of course the transactions were carried out by your magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head. He looked around and saw his clothes were missing. "Excuse but where are my clothes, and where are my glasses?"

The Goblin smiled. "Finally noticed that Milord. To answer your questions your clothes are being destroyed at present. No one of your station deserves to be seen in rags. We have taken the liberty of ordering you some new Robes from madame Malkins, each with the Black and Potter crest embedded on them, as for your glasses it seems the potion also corrected your vision and you are no longer in need of them."

Harry nodded, and took the garments now being given to him by one of the other Goblins. "I shouldn't be long. If you all don't mind I would like to get changed now please."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Once the door had shut Harry sighed, before shouting. "Why does everything have to happen to bloody me."

**A/N: Ok this is not a story, but ideas that are swimming around in my head, that might become stories.  
**


	2. Idea Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Here is my second chapter of again just the start of a potential story, i might write.**

**Idea Two  
**

**Hogwarts Express  
**

Harry found himself walking down on the train to Hogwarts. He was in his 4th year. His summer had not been that good. He thought he would have got a break with the Qudditch world cup, so much for that thought. Harry carried on walking down the train until he came to a lock compartment. He could hear the spell

"Stupfy!"

Harry quickly began to unlock the door. He didn't have fear of using magic as he had been emancipated since he was eleven.

_Flash Back_

_Harry held Hagrid's hand as they walked into Gringotts. Harry had never seen anything so interesting. On either side of the bank were huge counters with funny looking creature talking to witches and wizards. Harry turned to Hagrid._

_"Hagrid what are those?"_

_Hagrid looked to see where Harry was pointing, he noticed he was pointing at the little creatures standing behind the huge counters._

_"There Goblins Harry. Clever as they come Goblins, but ruthless all the same. Best to stay close."_

_Harry's eyes widened as he quickly moved closer to Hagrid. They then came to a loan desk in the middle of the other benches with a Goblin sitting behind it, with a quill in his hand. This also confused Harry has he was used to seeing people use pens not quills. He waited next to Hagrid as the half-giant addressed the Goblin._

_"Mr Potter here would like to make a withdrawal."_

_The Goblin stopped writing and looked down from his desk at the now scared looking little boy. He frowned this what not what he was expecting the richest wizard in their world to be looking like. The poor boy was dressed in rags, his glasses were being held together by some tape and his trainers were almost falling apart. The Goblin shook his head._

_I will inform the Potter account manager that you have arrived. Please take a seat over there."_

_Hagrid tried to protest. "Surely all he needs is his key. Which I have right here."_

_Hagrid place the key on the desk in front of the Goblin. The Goblin eyes flashed. "Could you please explain why it is that you have Master Potters key, when it should be with him?"_

_Hagrid gulped. "Professor Dumbledore is his magical guardian and he gave it to me before I picked Harry up. He told me to present it to you Switchhook who would be on this desk today and that he would have some one take us down to his trust vault."_

_The Goblin smiled wickedly. "Did he now. Well I am not Switchhook. We have waited years for Master Potter to come into this bank so that we can go through his accounts. So unless you want me to call the guards I suggest you sit down over there and wait."_

_Hagrid tried to take back the key, only for the Goblin to stop him. "I will look after Master Potter's key."_

_Hagrid lowered his head. He had really messed up big time. He went to sit next to Harry and waited for his account manager to appear. They didn't have to wait long as a smartly dressed Goblin walked towards them._

_"Huh Master Potter. It is so good to finally see you. Please follow me. We have a lot to discuss."_

_Harry got up and and followed the Goblin, he noticed Hagrid try to come too only for the goblin to turn and sneer._

_"Only Master Potter is permitted to follow me. You can wait here."_

_End Of Flash Back_

After that he had been taken away by the goblins and discovered a number of worrying things. It seems his headmaster had been using his family money to pay the Dursley to look after him. However not one pound had been spent on him while he had been resident at number 4 Privite Drive. He also discovered that the headmaster had been taking money out of his family vault for his own means, and that he had also set up a marriage contract between himself and Ginny Weasley. However that was only the tip of the iceberg, he discovered that is core had been blocked, again by Dumbledore, and had also discovered that he was not only the heir to the Most Noble Ancient House of Potter, but he was also the heir of two founders at Hogwarts. He was heir to Godric Gryffindor by his father side, and he had become the Heir of Slytherin through right of conquest, after he had beaten some Dark Lord and rescued the wizarding world. When he had got to Hogwarts the games had really began. However now was not the time to remember what happened in his first year. Someone could be in danger as he knew the voice of the person who had muttered the stunning spell.

He withdrew his wand and opened the locked compartment.. What Harry saw was sickening their was Draco trying to have his way with a passed out girl. Harry pointed his wand at Draco

"stupefy!"

Draco fell on top of the girl. Harry was lucky had he not been there later as Draco would have had his way with her. Harry kicked Draco to the side then leaned down to the girl. He noticed she had blonde hair hair, and was extremely easy on the eyes. Harry sighed then waved his wand and woke her up. The girl stared into Harry bright green eyes. At first she didn't understand why the great Harry Potter was leaning down next to her. The memories of what had just happened started to flood back into her mind

_flash back_

_Daphne sat down in one of the compartments reading. She noticed the compartment door open. She was expecting it to be her best friend Tracy Davies. However she was shocked when she saw Draco wand pointing at her._

"W_ell what do we have here?. The ice queen herself, there is no conquest greater for a boy of Slytherin. Daphne tried to draw her wand but it was too late. She was hit with the red streak and fell unconscious_

_End of Flash back_

Daphne launched herself at Harry. Grabbing his head and kissing him passionately. Harry was shocked he tried to pull away. Never had he been kissed before. It felt amazing and scary at the same time. Harry drew back a little, and saw a small smile on the girls face. Harry helped her up into a sitting position. He then smiled and dragged Malfoy out by his robes and threw him into the opposite compartment still stunned. He gave one last look at the girl and was about to leave when he felt her hand grab his. He turned to see tears in the girls eyes. He heard her say through sobs

"Please stay?_" _

Harry sat down next to the girl. Before he knew it she had rested her head on his shoulder and fallen asleep still holding his hand. Harry realised she must be still shaken from her ordeal and decided to allow it.

Harry was resting with the girl on his shoulder when the compartment door opened again. Harry drew his wand from his holster and pointed it at the door. He lowered it when he saw it was a raven haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. The girl looked at Harry with a glare and withdrew her wand.

"What the hell you think your doing Potter?"

This sudden outburst caused Daphne to wake up. She looked into her best friends eyes, and then noticed the position she was in next to Harry.

"Hi Tracy how are you?". Tracy looked at her best friend. She sat opposite, lowering her wand as she realised that Harry was not there on hostel terms.

"Ok Daph what's going on with you and Potter?"

Harry sighed He pointed his wand at the door "Maybe I can explain" Harry then pointed his wand at the window and projected his memory of how he had found Daphne and how he had helped her. Once the memory was over Harry dispersed the memory and returned his wand back to his arm holster. Tracy gasped not only from what she had seen, but the magic Harry had used. She had never seen that before and wondered how Harry had done it, however now was not the time to ask question as she saw her friend shaking from seeing the ordeal again .She got up and gave a best friend a huge hug. Harry seeing that Daphne was going to be ok got up and released the locking charms on the door, and lowered the wards. Just has he was about to leave he heard Tracy say "Thank you Harry for protecting my friend"

Harry was shocked by someone calling him by first name, especially a Slytherin. He turned then grinned making the Tracy and Daphne blush.

"Any time."

**Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting down at the Gyffindor table when he saw the headmaster climb the podium and began to address the school, he had been questioned by Ron and Hermione, in his whereabouts on the Hogwarts express. Harry was growing tired of his two friends butting their nose in his business, he just wanted to be left alone for a change and decided to sit opposite Katie and his other Quidditch team mates instead of sitting next to Ron and Hermione. He turned to see Dumbledore addressing the hall.

"Firstly welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, for those who are with us for the first time I welcome you and trust you will all have an enjoyable first year. Secondly there will be no Qudditch this year as we are playing host too an event that hasn't taken place in many years. This event is known as the Tri Wizard Tournament . We will be hosting 2 other schools as well for this event. These school will arrive tomorrow. Thirdly too all students the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Mr filch has also reminded me all prank items are banned for a full list please see the caretaker notice board. Now let the feast begin."

Harry was just beginning to eat his dinner when he saw two owls descend. One landed in front of Daphne and the other landed in front of him. Harry untied the letter from the owl. He noticed the Gringott seal. He slowly opened the envelope and began to read

_Dear Lord Potter_

_Congratulations on your recent soul bond marriage to Miss Greengrass._

_Your appearance is requested as soon as possible to discuss this affairs._

_Please note as the Head of most Ancient House of Potter and Heir two two founders of Hogwarts you are allowed to make official visits too and from school._

_We hope to hear from you soon_

_Kind regards_

_Creakclaw (Potter Account Manager)._

Harry had just finished reading the letter when another two owls descended. Again landing in front of Harry and Daphne. Harry again removed the letter and saw it was from the ministry of magic

_Dear Lord Potter_

_we at the records department wish to congratulate you on your recent soul bond marriage which took place at 11am 5th September 1994. Once again congratulation and pray you have a very _

_fruitful marriage_

_your sincerely_

_Mrs Whists (head of Records Department)_

Harry Potter watched as Daphne began to cry, he saw her run out of the great hall. Harry quickly stuffed the letters into his pockets and ran out after her ignoring the sudden stares he was receiving from the rest of the school. Harry walked down the corridor and heard sobs coming from one of the classroom. Harry carefully opened the door diving to the floor as a stunner shot over his head. Harry slowly got up. He could make out a figure in the shadows.

"Daphne its me Harry, we need to talk."

Harry quickly held his wand up and casted a silent lumos to light the room. He saw Daphne huddled against one of the walls with her head in her knees. Harry slid down next to her. He had no idea what to do with a crying girl, and decided to just try and wing it as they say.

"Daphne I am so sorry, about all this. I did not know what was going to happen but I don't regret saving you. No girl deserves what he was going to do."

Daphne stopped her crying and turned to Harry.

"Harry I am not upset, in fact I am the opposite. I have liked you since our first year. I had hoped you would be sorted into the same house, but it wasn't to be. I have watched from the sidelines as girl after girl has tried too get your attention, especially Granger. So I decided to to put up my ice queen persona to keep other boys at bay, until you finally noticed me. Of course I had not planned for you to find me in that situation but to be honest I am glad you saved me. It was almost like a fairytale the Knight in shining armour saving the princess."

Harry gave her a crooked grin then helped her off the floor. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and used his hand to brush a few stranded hairs from her face. He looked deep into a sapphire blue eyes, and put his head closer to hers. Their lips brushed one another and slowly melding onto to each other. Harry closed his eyes, he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip. Daphne parted her lips allowing Harry tongue to wrestle with hers. The pulled away from each other for breath and smiled at each other. Harry then took her hand. "Well now we are married it is a huge risk for you being in Slytherin so I think we need to see the headmaster about sleeping arrangements. Daphne laughed.

"Lead on good sir."

Both teens made their way to the stone gargoyle. Harry didn't know the password but knew as an heir to the founders he didn't need one.

"heir of Godric Gryffindor and Heir of Salazer Slytherin by right of conquest wishing to see the headmaster."

The gargoyle moved to one side. "Pass worthy heir. Harry looked at Daphne's shocked expression he grinned.

"Tell you later."

Daphne nodded and followed Harry up the stairs. Harry knocked on the door and heard a faint

"Enter."

Harry took hold of Harry's hand and walked into the headmaster office. Harry stood in front of the headmaster holding Daphne hand. Harry saw the frown on the headmasters brows. Harry had still not forgiven Dumbledore for all he had done, even with the excuse he had his best interests at heart. Harry quickly dispersed the atmosphere by handing the letter's over to the headmaster. He watched Albus examine them and pinched the top of his nose. He then walked over to the fireplace and threw from green powder into the fire then called out

"Minerva!"

A few minutes later Harry's head of house was present in the office. She looked at Harry and Daphne holding hands shocked. She turned to see Albus Dumbledore hand her the letters. He looked down and gasped at what was written. She was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Minerva it seems we have need of the marriage quarters could you please show Lord Potter and Lady Potter to their quarters." Minerva was shocked she decided she would talk to Albus another time. She turned to Harry and Daphne.

"This is way Lord and Lady Potter."

Minerva lead the two teens to a set of silver armour on the seventh floor. She stood in front of it

Lance I have two for the married quarters,"

The armour came to life and moved to the side revealing a lightly covered wall. Harry watched as the bricks parted. Minerva turned to Harry.

"Lord Potter you will have to create a password. I advice you not to tell anyone except you and Lady Potter. I have funny feeling as soon as this gets out there will riots between the two houses."

Harry listened to his head of house then said "Excuse me professor but me and wife need to leave for a visit to Gringotts tomorrow can that be arranged." Minerva Looked at Harry.

"I will try and see what I can do, well goodnight Lord and Lady Potter". Harry and Daphne watched the professor walk around the corner then disappeared.

Harry used some wand-less magic to transfer them into their bed clothes. Daphne could not wait to climb in bed with her knight in shining armour. Harry smiled and climbed in next to her. He wanted a perfect time to progress things and this was not it. Daphne rolled into his arms and snuggled her head on his chest.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Tracy sat on the sofa reading when Draco walked in

"Ok were is that whore, she was suppose to mine. Davis where is she?."

Tracy glared at Draco. She was going to enjoy this.

"If I was to guess Draco I would say she is with her husband just about now getting to know him more personally." Draco was fuming

"Who's her husband, I never knew she was betrothed?" Tracy laughed.

"Hate to break it to you Draco but its your own fault, when you tried rape her on the train she kissed her rescuer and found herself in a soul bond marriage." Draco glared at Tracy

"Who is her soul bond partner I will kill him." Tracy laughed at how stupid the blonde pounce was being.

"Good luck you have been trying for four years and every time he has beaten you. No humiliated you. I guess your not stupid to figure out who that someone is. Draco sneered then screamed

"Potter!"

**A/N: Many of you who followed my earlier work will recall I did post this chapter before, however I have made big improvements to how it is written by using skills I have learnt from writing my other work.**

**Poll On Profile. Will close in four days. most popular choice will become my next story.  
**


	3. Idea three Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Answer to Coastalfirebird my co-writer for Animagi Fury Death Challenge**

**Challenge Criteria  
**

Harry has to have died before his time it can be anywhere between books 5-7

His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:

1. Kill Voldemort

2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)

3. Fall in love with Daphne Greengrass

4. And save as many students as he can, except for a main character of your choosing i.e.: Cedric.

His soul mate is Daphne Greengrass and Ginny was dosing him with love potion, and her with repulsion. How this is achieved is up to you (use of Dobby or another elf is okay).

Lastly emancipate himself from the Dursley's before the start of sixth year

You may do with Ron what you will, but Hermione must remain his friend.

Dumbles is at your disposal to be good or flat out debauched.

**Grey Is Better (Idea Three)**

**Unknown Location  
**

Harry looked around. He was in some sort of waiting room. He looked down at himself and saw he was dressed in a white gown. At first he thought he was in a hospital as that is what the waiting room reminded him of. However he noticed that he was the only one there. he noticed a reception like area and decided to investigate where exactly he was.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where i am Please?"

The receptionist looked up, then just glared. She sighed, and filled in a form before handing it to him.

"Jenny is not going to be pleased with you young man. Last time you came here she almost lost her job. Take a seat over there and I will let her know you are here."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs, he noticed some magazines on the table and some leaflets titled Life in The Afterlife. Looking at the leaflet, he began to realise he was dead. He laughed to himself

"_Oh well, sucks to be in the wizard world at the moment. Serve them all right."_

A fairly slim girl, with shoulder length black hair and piercing grey eyes walked up to him. Harry would say in any other circumstance, she was rather cute, however her eyes glared at him and almost made him soil himself.

"You again? This is just great, why me? Oh God I hope the boss doesn't fire my arse. Well come on, lets get this over with. Again!"

Harry did not want to upset her anymore then she was, so he just followed her into her office. He closed the door behind himself and took a seat in one of the chair opposite the desk. Harry watched Jenny sit down then leaned back in her chair, with her fingers together. She carried on glaring at him

"Do you hate me Harry? Is that why you insist on making my life a leaving hell? I was almost fired last time you were here. You being my first charge and all. Please Harry explain why you hate me so?"

Harry looked at the girl in front of him. He was rather confused, he had never met her before. She was certainly his age, but he was certain she was not a fellow student. Plus he never interacted with muggles at his aunt and uncle's house. Still he could see the worry in her eyes, he felt sorry for the poor girl. However he had no idea what for. He decided to be honest with her

"Excuse me, but you must be mistaken. I have never met you before, I gathered I am dead, so I am guessing you are my guardian angel of some sort. Which for the record, I am rather grateful for. After all. I would rather have you watching over me then some old biddy."

Jenny smiled, however her glare was still there

"Don't you dare try flirt your way out of this Harry James Potter, you may have the girls down there jumping through hoops for you, but I am something completely different. Beside I doubt if you could keep up with me, if you get my drift."

Harry gave her his trade mark grin. "I am sure I can try at least."

He screamed as he put is hands to his eyes as he was sprayed with something, by jenny.

"That what happens when my clients try to get fresh with me. I might be a cute attractive girl Harry, however, that won't stop me damning your arse to the pits of hell, if I ever see you again. Maybe when it is your time to die then we can hook up, but according to my file, that is a long way off yet. Now lets see why you are here. God damn it, him again. Honestly what do you see in that jealous prick? He's responsible for three of seven of your deaths."

Harry looked at Jenny confused "who?"

Jenny looked up, "My god you are clueless, aren't you? No one would believe you are the son of the most cleverest witch of her generation. Your so called friend, some git known as Ronald Weasley. According to your file, he pushed you down the stairs when you were talking to someone, you shouldn't have. More on that later. Now lets see. Your first death was due to the beating of your uncle at age 5, this I do not blame you for, after all you were toddler. You were so cute when you came to me the first time, I almost didn't want to send you back."

Harry Blushed and allowed her to continue.

"Second death, you were hit by one of the chess pieces in your first year. Again you can blame Weasley, he failed to see you in trouble from the white queen. Your third death was being eaten by the Basilisk. I must ask, what is it with you and getting yourself in life threatening situations?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder and allowed Jenny to carry on reading down the file,

"Fourth death was you having your soul sucked out by a Dementors. We had real problem finding you that time, as your soul was somewhere else. Fifth was being burnt by the dragon in your first task. Sixth was being eaten by the sphinx in the maze. My advice read some mythology. The Sphinx riddle is always the same, and the answer will be listed somewhere. Your seventh death was most interesting, over dosed on love potion and lust potion by one evil little bitch named Ginny Weasley, and finally your seventh death, your little fall because you were talking to someone, that Ronald didn't want you too."

Harry could not believe it, the people who he thought were friends had betrayed him. What really upset him was Ginny had been dosing him with lust and love potion, which meant none of his feeling for her were real, but all fabricated. Harry shook his head.

"What about Hermione? Is she betraying me too?

Jenny flipped through the file before smiling. "No she seems genuine, and even if she wanted to betray you she couldn't. Her life debt would be immediately activated."

Harry looked at Jenny Confused. "Life debt?"

Jenny sighed. "Why me? Look you live in the wizarding world not me. A life debt is formed when you save someone from a life threatening situation. In theory she owes you two debts. One for the troll in your first year, and one for the Dementor attack in your third year., however only one debt can be owed at a time. Now enough on Miss Granger. Let us get back to why you are here, and how we can make sure that you don't return until your a happy old man with a long white beard. As this is your last chance the rules change. Instead of sending you back without any memories. This time you will have all your memories right up to your seventh death. This will give you an advantage in making sure you get everything right this time. Now according to this file your first task is to find your soul mate. According to the records it is a girl called Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin house I believe. Nice looking girl too. Here is a photo of her."

Harry took the photo and looked at it. He had to admit Jenny was right, she was very easy on the eyes, Flawless blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Harry was beginning to think maybe everything in his life wasn't so bad."

Jenny looked over the file at Harry looking at the photo.

"You approve then, well that is good news. Now according to your file, she was the person you were talking too, when Ronald pushed you down the stairs. The reason for this is because Ron as been told that he is to make sure you have no female company. In theory you were not even meant to meet Hermione, that red headed moron as done everything he can to make sure you too stayed apart. All because Your headmaster Albus Dumbledore has a marriage contract drawn up between yourself and the Potion Bitch. It seems he was hoping you would die in your fight against Voldemort, allowing him to sweep in and steal your victory, becoming the first light lord to conquer two Dark Lords. Once you was dead your fortune would then be split between himself and your wife Ginny Weasley. Making the whole Weasley family wealthy once more."

Harry was still looking at the photo of his intended soul mate, and failed to hear everything that had just been said.

Jenny sighed before spraying him In the eye again, causing him to drop the photo and pay attention.

"Now seeing how you wasn't listening before, I will say it again, this time in less detail. Now one you find your soul mate. The sooner you kiss her the better. A soul bond will protect you from all mind control and potions, meaning you would render the little potion bitch helpless. Two you are not to trust the following people, on this list.

Harry took the list and read down it. He could understand all the names being present, however he thought one name was missing.

"Excuse me Jenny, what about professor Snape?"

Jenny opened the file again and flicked through it. "According to this he is trustworthy as he is one of your godfathers."

Harry's eyes widened, he then laughed. "Good one Jenny, you almost had me there."

Jenny looked up and glared, she wasn't smiling. "It wasn't a joke Harry. Severus Snape is your godfather, I would think that Dumbledore would have wiped his memory of the information though, after all Dumbledore hates a puppet with free will."

Harry ignored the last comment, he could not believe that the one teacher who has made his Hogwart years hell was his godfather. He seriously needed to wake up quick. He started to pinch himself.

Jenny looked up confused. "Still think your dreaming do you, well you can stop with the pinching as you are not dreaming, now where was I, It also say here that Sirius was not suppose to die, so that is some good news for you, However you can't save Cedric, also you have to allow Voldemort to take some of your blood from the graveyard in your fourth year. So no killing him in the graveyard or your have his grim reaper ringing me up having a go. Anything else according to your file you can change. So to sum it up you got a hell of a lot to do. Now where to put you back. How does your third year sound. Just when your staying in the Leaky Cauldron, that will give you time to visit Gringotts as you will discover a number of interesting things from the Goblins making you want to trust Dumbledore less.

Harry nodded. And then took some documents from Jenny. He looked at her confused.

Jenny sighed. "Standard issue contracts, just explaining this is your last chance, and if you fail then there is no other chances and you will go straight down."

Harry's eye widened, at the implication of him failing, however he did have an advantage in that he had all his memories of everything that had happened. He was going to make sure he did not fail this time round.

Once the contract was signed Jenny took it from him and walked around the desk towards him. She sat on his lap much to the surprise of Harry, he noticed her eyes glaze over.

"Well I guess we could have a little fun before I send you back. You game?"

**One hour later**

Jenny straightened her robe out and fixed her hair. She turned to see Harry getting dressed. She smiled.

"Well I must say, Daphne is in for a world of pleasure when you get her in the sack. You almost wore me out, no one as ever been able to do that to me before. Just hope Daphne won't mind sharing when it is your time to die. As I will be wanting seconds after this. Now close your eyes and I hope that I will not be seeing you too soon Harry Potter."

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry opened his eyes, he got up and looked in the mirror. He was back in his body and it seems Jenny had sent him back to the beginning of his third year. He looked to the bed to see all his school book had already been bought. The memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back. Yesterday he had blown up his aunt and had ran away to the leaky cauldron, where he had been met by the Minister of magic and given a small dressing down about him being out on his own. His whole message had seemed confusing, but now Harry knew what he was talking about has he had already lived through it. He looked to the clock to see it was just after nine. He was determined to get everything done today, as he knew Hermione and the Weasley's would be their here tomorrow. Suddenly Harry growled. He had an opportunity to grab that bloody rat early, and this time he wasn't going to fuck up.

**Gringotts**

Harry walked into the bank, and quickly made his way towards one of the Goblins at the desk. He could see the Goblin was frowning at him.

"Excuse me, but I would like to speak to someone regarding my account, here at Gringotts. The name is Potter."

The Goblin stood up. "Follow me Master Potter, we have waited ages for you to come into the bank on your own. I will take you to your account manager as he has a number of things to discuss with you."

Harry followed the Goblin to a door with his House crest on it. He waited while the Goblin knocked on the door then opened it.

Griphook, I have Master potter here, he wants information on his various accounts."

Griphook smiled. "Finally, show him in please."

Harry walked into the room before taking a seat in front of the desk. His eyes widened at where he had seen this particular Goblin before.

"Excuse me are you the Goblin that showed me to my vault the first time?"

Griphook nodded. "Indeed I am Master Potter. Forgive me but I could not say too much then as you had someone with you, someone who would have reported what I said back to your magical guardian. Every time you have entered this bank I have tried to grab your attention, only to find that you were surrounded by people who were loyal to the old fool. You see what I have to tell me you as a lot to do with the meddling old man. For instants. Were you aware that Dumbledore was paying money to your guardians for looking after you?"

Harry shook his head. "If he was then not a single penny was spent on me. I have gone through life with hand me downs and other second hand goods. Just how much was he paying them per month?"

Griphook opened a huge book and ran his finger down the page. "According to this he paid them 100,00 galleons which is roughly 1000,00 pounds in your currency."

Harry eyes widened the Dursley were receiving 12,000 pounds each year for looking after him. He shook his head as he was too disgusted to even comment.

"As Albus Dumbledore withdrawn any other money from my vault?"

Griphook nodded. "I am afraid so according to the records he has taken out the sum of 1,000,000 galleons which was placed in a vault under the name Phoenix, also 50,000 galleons have been removed each year from your vault to one in the name of Prewitt, this was so that a contract written up between yourself and one Ginny Weasley could carry on being enforced. Also 10,000 each year as been moved to a vault in the name of Ronald Weasley since you started at Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head again. "Is there anyway to recover all this as I have not authorised one of these transactions."

Griphook smiled. "Had you asked me that last year Master Potter, then I would have told you no, however since you have turned thirteen you are now eligible to take up your place as the head of the Most Noble Ancient house of Potter, as you are the last heir to the line. In doing so you will be seen as an adult in our world and be responsible for all your own accounts. This includes contracts as well. Dumbledore would be immediately removed from being your magical guardian, however he would still hold your seat in the Wizengamot as you are not allowed to take that until you are seventeen. By taking your place as head of the Potter family you will also be exempt from the Ministry under-age magic laws, however this also means that you will be able to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law for breaking any."

Harry smiled. "Then I wish to take up my the position as my head of house."

Griphook nodded and pulled out several documents which he placed in front of Harry. He then handed him a item that Harry was all to familiar with from his fifth year. A blood quill. He scratched the back of his hand as the memories of I must not tell lies filled his mind. He vowed that this time he would make the old toad pay, if he was put in that position again. He quickly signed all the documents as quickly as he could as he wanted the pain over and done with quickly. Once all the documents had been signed. Harry watched Griphook file them away. A small box then appeared on the table. Harry opened it up to find a small ring. He placed it on his finger and then suddenly screamed as he fell to the floor and knew no more.

**A/N: Ok Here is another plot idea that i have been thinking about. Like i said at the beginning this is a challenge set by my co-author for Animagi Fury, and thought it was right up my street especially with the pairing.**


End file.
